


The Stain

by KNEESHE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AYOOO WHAQT YIU DOIN, Bed-Wetting, How Do I Tag, Kinky, YOU KINKY LITTLE SHIT, akaashi is a sinner, aww hell naw clean that shit up, ayyo what you doin, bokuto kotarou wet the god damn bed, peepeepoopoo - Freeform, uhh i do crack so have some of it, you nasty mf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29478816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KNEESHE/pseuds/KNEESHE
Summary: uhm....🙏🏽😔 a random work of the crack lord
Kudos: 2





	The Stain

**Author's Note:**

> This is very cursed also dont take this seriously 🙌😐

Akaashi Pov

Bokuto-san❤️

9:47 am

> Bokuto-san❤️: AGAAASHIIII!!!!
> 
> Me:Yes, Bokuto-san?
> 
> Bokuto-san❤️: I peepeepoopoo da bed again 😅
> 
> Me: Sigh, okay I'll come clean it up, be there in 5
> 
> Bokuto-san❤️: OKAYY!!! 😁
> 
> * * *

Luckily, it's a saturday. I then got out of bed and went to take a shower and get dressed, after doing that I grabbed phone and head out the door.

Soon after I arrive at Bokuto house, “This is the 5rd time this week” I say to myself. I knock on the door that was then soon opened by Bokuto. “I'M SO SORRY AKAAASHI” he said, Could he get any louder?. “Its okay Bokuto-san” I say mostly trying to make sure he doesn't wake up the whole damned neighborhood. “are you sure akaashi?” he said with pleading eyes. “yes I am sure” I say with a sigh. “OKAY THEN!” he said with a giant smile. “So can I come in or..?” I ask.“Oh yeah,yeah come in!”. I then proceed to walk into his house, I've been here _many_ times before so I'm very familiar with the layout. “HEY HEY AKAASHI” he says ever so loudy RIGHT in my ear, I make a shush sound to notify him of what he'd just done, he then apologizes. “what was it you we're going to say?” I ask. “oh..I was going to tell you I was going to take a shower” he responds. “Okay you go do that while I clean—” I was cut off by the nauseating thought of what awaits me upstairs, in his room on his bed. I was soon cut off by bokuto-san saying something to me, “are you okay akaashi?”.“Oh, no I am fine” I say with a reassuring tone

> **Time skip,**
> 
> **cuz im watching Icarly** **and dont feel like**
> 
> **writing what happened** **between that time**

He's been in the shower for about 2 minutes now, all I can do is sit on the staircase full of fear. I then gather the courage to stand up and walk in his room. Once I open the door I'm hit with a very...different smell then usually, to be honest it was quite _arousing_ , to say the least. I walked closer to the bed only to be meant with a big orange stain on the white sheets, that's odd? It isn't usually that colour?, I then go to observe It to be then hit with that same smell from before, I then lean down to sniff it, and one thing led to another and out of curiosity my tongue left my mouth and lightly dabbed the stain. I then hear a flash, my heart dropped and I froze, a few seconds passed by, my heart racing I then slowly turn around, my eye's facing the doorway.

I then see...a familiar bed head, I then start to stutter “K-ku” I was then cut off. I notice..BOKUTO-SAN?!?!, he was right behind that damned rooster staring at me with a both confused and disappointed face, the bed head then began to speak, holding a phone in his hand,'that must be where the flash came from' i think to myself.

“caught yo ass In 4k” said the rooster

oh hell, I am screwed.

**Author's Note:**

> I am deeply sorry... also um...im not continuing this beacuse...i dont want to and its not like anyone is gonna read it 🙌😐 AJHNDKJNEDNX NNX good day/night whatever tf jhjhenhbd poob lee doo me ackakakckckkkakk cak  
> its the afternoon for me- anyway
> 
> feel free to follow me on instagram so you can harass me and bring out all your anger on me bcuz i suck (@weerdo.liyah & and @eddyspaghettiwasold)


End file.
